starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ishi tib
|habitat= |dieta= |idioma=Ishi tibrin |miembros=*Govi *Gume Saam *Harc Seff *Mich Matt *Pendewqell«The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku» *Pirata no identificado *Shasa Tiel[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *Volk AymericBlanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia *Waks BurrStar Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual *Waks Trode}} Los ishi tib eran una especie de anfibios inteligentes y humanoides del planeta Tibrin. Tenían piel verde, ojos grandes que se extendían desde los tallos angulares a ambos lados de su cráneo y una boca con forma de pico. Algunos fueron vistos trabajando para Jabba el Hutt, mientras que otros lucharon por la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|200px|Dos ishi tibs en Tibrin. Los ishi tib eran anfibios humanoides inteligentes provenientes del planeta Tibrin. Se distinguían por su piel verde, los dos grandes ojos dorados que se extendían desde los tallos angulares a ambos lados de su cráneo y sus bocas en forma de pico. Entre los ishi tib, abrir el pico sin sonido era el equivalente a un ceño humano. Tenían un sentido del olfato muy agudo y podían usarlo en tierra y bajo el agua.Star Wars: Aliens Ishi tib en la galaxia thumb|right|180px|Un pirata ishi tib. Algunos ishi tib trabajaron como criminales, uno de los cuales formaba parte de la Banda Ohnaka y al menos otros dos trabajaban para Jabba el Hutt. El ishi tib Pendewqell trabajó para Sidon Ithano. Gume Saam era un senador que representaba a la Tecno Unión, y Govi, el mariod de Tibrin. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, algunos ishi tib luchaban para la Alianza para Restaurar la República,Star Wars Battlefront con el ishi tib Volk Aymeric siendo el capitán de una fragata de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B. Entre bastidores La especie ishi tib apareció por primera vez en [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] de Richard Marquand en 1983. Fueron identificados en la guía del episodio «A Test of Strength» de ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars''. Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Parte I'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Princess Leia 2'' *''Chewbacca 1'' * * *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 33'' *''Doctor Aphra 36'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Alphabet Squadron'' *«The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku» *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' * Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies del Borde Medio Categoría:Especies inteligentes anfibias Categoría:Ishi tib